Thank You
by Sky Rocker Angel
Summary: Todo se había vuelto inútil,se sentía un fracaso, más un día 'él' nuevamente apareció haciéndole ver que era lo que en verdad faltaba en su vida. Una casa a derrumbar, como el corazón a olvidar. Songfic. Tendershipping.


**.-Thank You-.**

* * *

Otro día más, los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir en aquella ciudad, para luego darse paso entre cada ventana e iluminar cada una de las habitaciones y oficinas, sin quedarse atrás las viejas ventanas de un departamento de tantos de esa ciudad.

Aquellos mismos rayos amenazaron con despertar al joven que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de aquel departamento.

Pero sin lograr su cometido ya que de repente comenzó a sonar la alarma que lo interrumpía de sus sueños, que lo regresaba, a la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de cansancio y sintiendo aquellos rayos como si fuesen púas enterrándose en sus ojos. Quitó la sábana que lo cubría y se dispuso a levantarse para llegar al baño de la habitación.

Después de terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina, a prepararse algo para desayunar.

Con un poco de pereza y un bostezo sacó todo lo necesario para hacerse un emparedado y también tomarse una buena taza de café.

Todo esto significaba que no se había levantado con algún buen humor en particular.

Al terminar de prepararse el no muy surtido emparedado (ya que solo contenía una rebanada de queso y otra de jamón) fue directamente hacia la cafetera pero al darse cuenta de que aún contenía algo de anteayer suspiró, en sus labios se formó una suave sonrisa, y de uno de sus ojos cayó una silenciosa lágrima.

**My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all**

**The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all**

**And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall**

**It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad**

_Llovía a mares aquella mañana, se levantaría solo porque debía tratar de seguir con su vida._

_Antes de dirigirse al baño, algo llamó su atención, se acordaba de qué se trataba aquella pintura colgada en una de las paredes de la pequeña habitación._

…_Fue una de las pocas cosas que pudieron lograr hacer juntos…_

_Se quedó un rato tratando de recordar completamente aquel día, aunque sabía que sería imposible._

_[+++]_

_-¡Que allí no! ¡La arena está más alejada del palacio! _

_-¡Ni que fuese adivino, no!_

_Sabia que primero eran esos gritos, aunque luego de que su acompañante comenzara a distraerse observando la pintura que utilizaba para el juego de RPG, se le dio una gran idea._

_-¿Por qué no tratas de hacer un dibujo?_

_-Porque no sé como se hace eso — siempre le respondía tan secamente, más ya le era de muy poca importancia._

_-Cualquiera puede, aunque sea un garabato — tampoco le tenía miedo ahora, sin embargo sabía que él era inestable._

… _Jamás lo culpó, ni lo culparía alguna vez…_

_-¿Qué dices? —preguntó con una sonrisa, a la cual el otro accedió aun indeciso._

_Cabe decir, que aquel "garabato" fue lo que los unió aquella vez, como realmente, debía ser._

_[+-+]_

_Al enterarse de lo tarde que llegaría al trabajo, decidió colocar aquella ropa tan formal en el armario y sacar una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros._

_No le importaba en verdad, la gente creía muy poco de él, aunque sabía que podía dar más de lo que ellos especulaban. _

_Cuando ya hubo terminado de vestirse, fue a recoger el correo, ya se esperaba lo que venía._

_Cuentas de luz, agua, cable satelital, internet y quién sabe cuantas más se encontraban allí._

_Prefería morirse a seguir allí. Su vida era un asco, desde que se fue, no solo se había llevado su fuerza._

_Sino también algún objetivo para su existencia terrenal._

_Comenzó a tronar mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño comedor que ocupaba parte de la cocina._

_Tiró todos aquellos papeles allí, si querían echarlo tendrían que pasar primero por su cadáver._

_Se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía aquella mesa y apoyó su cabeza con la superficie de la misma, hasta unos minutos después en los que ya los truenos habían cesado y comenzó a escuchar el timbre de la puerta principal._

_¿Quién sería ahora que lo quería interrumpir? Sí tendría que ver con algún vendedor lo echaría a patadas. _

_Rio internamente, pensó que solo esas frases serían dichas por… mejor lo olvidaba._

_La persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta quizás era muy impaciente, tocaba el timbre cada vez que podía ser necesario, ya ni quería abrir la puerta. Pero tenia entendido que eso era falta de educación._

_Al abrir la puerta, y ver por completo de quién se trataba, casi muere de un paro cardiaco._

—_¿AH? — fue la única pregunta que pudo formular en sus labios._

_Era un joven alto, unos centímetros más que él, piel tan nívea como la de él, su color de cabello y ojos, tan iguales… a los de él._

_Tampoco lo sé Yadonushi… solo sé que no fue Ammit ni Osiris los que me han dejado estar aquí._

_Sonrió sorprendido y comenzó a reírse un poco nervioso frente a la otra persona que tenia allí recargada en el marco de la puerta. Al calmarse dirigió su mirada hacia al otro joven, este solo se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado, tranquilo._

_Lo siguiente que salió de sus labios, no se lo esperaba ni el que acababa de aparecerse, ni quien la emitió._

_-No soy tu Yadonushi — dijo cabizbajo — Soy Bakura Ryou, tu otro yo. _

_El segundo abrió los ojos en impresión, aunque no quería que su "ya no dueño" lo notara. Se acercó al primero quién aun seguía cabizbajo y lo abrazó. — Entonces, yo soy Bakura Yami y también soy tu otra mitad. _

—_¿Te quedarás? — preguntó al aire. Apareció de la nada, en un día lluvioso, ¿Acaso era una jugarreta?_

_Si lo era, mejor se iba alejando, su corazón se estaba volviendo un hoyo en el que las cosas caían inseguras y para él, ya no era de esperarse que también comenzara a ilusionar._

_Sin embargo, no le vendría mal alejarse de la estúpida realidad. _

…_Solo si su otro yo supiera lo que siente ahora mismo al verlo…_

—_No lo sé… he aparecido no muy lejos de aquí, fue muy raro… — susurraba cerca de su oído. — caminé instintivamente hasta aquí y me dio por tocar el timbre… pensé que era otra pesadilla de las sombras, hasta que vi que apareciste… al abrir la puerta… Yadonushi…_

_Alzó su cabeza hasta que su mirada chocó con la de su otra mitad. — Y yo pensaba que era una alucinación por el alcohol. Hablando de ello, creo que me duele la cabeza… — se recostó sobre el cuerpo que lo abrazaba. _

… _Quizás necesitaba de alguien que lo abrazara y tal vez…_

**I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain**

**I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again**

**And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day**

**And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and…**

—_Yadonushi…_

—_Ryou — corrigió el joven. _

—_Ryou… — sabía que se sentía raro diciéndole así, pero era mejor que se acostumbrara, aunque solo fuese una 'ilusión' — ¿Desde cuando…? _

—_Pues, desde que vi que no sentía nada al estar en este mundo… y lo único que me hace sentir tranquilo es el alcohol. _

—_No vuelvas a hacerlo — mandó abrazando con más fuerza a quien tenia entre sus brazos._

—_¿Por qué? — preguntó._

—_Porque he visto a muchas personas allá en las sombras que por excederse han caído en esa horrible pesadilla._

—_No lo volveré a hacer… — murmuró._

—_No es que no lo vuelvas a hacer… es que no te excedas… — susurró al sentir más cerca el aliento de su 'otro yo' — y se nota que no hace mucho tomaste una buena cantidad…_

—_Lo siento pero ¡No quiero seguir aquí! ¡Odio la realidad! ¡Odio que hayas tenido que ser así de vengativo! — gritó comenzando a golpear el pecho de su contraparte, sin ninguna reacción por parte de este. — ¡Odio que te hayas tenido que ir! ¡De la nada! — cayó al analizar lo último y comenzar a llorar._

_El mayor de los dos no se había separado en ningún momento del cuerpo del otro. — Quería vengar… lo que me habían quitado… — susurró, pero Ryou pudo escucharlo claramente, parando de llorar y observando el rostro de su oscuridad. — quería hacer que ese faraón sintiera lo que era que te arrebataran todo… _

—_Él ya no está… — dijo tranquilamente mientras empezaba a colocar sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de su Yami. — Te sientes tan real… _

—_Lo soy, ¿Crees que esto es un sueño o que estás alucinando, verdad?_

—_Sí, lo creo, pero sino lo es… quédate…_

—_No sé si pueda hacer eso… yo solo llegué aquí, sin saberlo…_

—_Sí te quedas— interrumpió — prometo hacer que jamás vuelvas a sentir ese vacío de hace tres mil años. _

_El más alto de los dos permaneció callado, no sabía que decir, también quería quedarse y hacer feliz a su otro yo, ya que por lo que estaba entendiendo… nada iba bien en su vida._

—_Por favor… — rogó Ryou mirando a su contraparte — haré cualquier cosa si te quedas…_

—_Que tal si… me invitas a tomar algo de café y vemos si esto no es una ilusión. — cambió de tema, pues todavía no tenia la respuesta a su repentina aparición._

—_¡Por supuesto!—dijo sonriente, se separó del abrazo de quien tenia al frente y tomó su mano para guiarlo hasta la cocina. _

_Ryou, con mucha alegría, ordenó la mesa y sirvió ambas tazas de café con un pequeño desayuno que había echo. _

_Comenzaron a conversar de muchas cosas, entre ellas, estaba la forma en como Bakura estaba viviendo en aquel infierno, "me lo merezco por idiota", dijo haciendo que Ryou se quedase pensativo, en algún sentido si tenia razón, pero en el otro, la culpa jamás fue completamente de él, su misma vida en aquel entonces estuvo llena de muchas calamidades._

—_Mira, ya no está lloviendo— habló para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación._

—_Si, tienes razón— respondió por ambas cosas, sabia a qué se refería Ryou al dejar el tema a un lado. —¿Qué tal si vamos al parque? Creo que este ambiente no es muy acogedor._

—_Si quieres…—susurró y sonrió, el segundo asintió —entonces espérame en la sala, lavaré los trastes y me iré a cambiar de ropa._

—_Claro…— se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta—estuvo delicioso._

—_Gracias. — al ver que Ryou se había concentrado en lavar, sonrió y se dirigió a la sala._

_Al llegar se percató de algo que no había visto antes. La sala estaba a oscuras, unas cortinas negras cortaban la entrada a los débiles rayos de sol, haciéndola un lugar lúgubre. También las pocas cosas que habían allí lo hicieron recordar cuando en un entonces, su otro yo tenia miles de cosas alegres y de diferentes colores adornando aquella habitación._

_Suspiró, tocó la pared apenas visible y se preguntó algo que jamás habría creído que llegaría a pasar por su mente._

… _Tal vez, si necesitaba amor, porque ambos…_

—_Ya terminé —dijo llegando rápidamente a la sala y caminando hasta la puerta de entrada. —Vamos, luego se hace muy tarde. ¿Yami? — preguntó viendo a su compañero, quien tenia la mirada perdida, pensando… — Bakura… ¿Sucede algo? — se acercó y lo abrazó, no quería saber si estaba pensando o preocupado, porque él no quería preocuparse._

_Al sentir unos delicados brazos rodearle parte de su abdomen reaccionó mirando hacia abajo, donde podía ver unos ojos chocolates llenos de preocupación (aunque el dueño de aquellos ojos no quisiese aceptarlo), lo abrazó también para quitar aquella mirada tan triste; porque estaba comenzando a odiar la vida que ahora llevaba Ryou._

—_Vámonos, luego se hace muy tarde._

—_¡Sí vamos! — volvió a emocionarse, olvidándose de lo anterior y tomando de la mano nuevamente a su otro yo. _

_Salieron del departamento sintiendo los pequeños rayos de sol que comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes mientras se alejaban las nubes. _

_Llegaron al parque, donde apenas veían a algunas personas, unas solo pasaban por allí como atajo para llegar mas rápido a su lugar de destino, otras para despejar su mente y así podían haber otras con diversas razones, como ellos dos._

_Ryou aún no se daba por enterado de que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de él. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, al notarlo, trató de olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando, creyendo que con eso desaparecería._

_Caminaban sin rumbo fijo en aquel parque. Se mantuvieron callados sintiendo la compañía del otro, más Ryou, quién quería que ese momento jamás acabara._

_Bakura por otro lado, quería seguir viendo aquella sonrisa que había visto anteriormente. Soltó su mano de aquel entrelace y empujó un poco a Ryou, dejándolo sorprendido._

—_¿Bakura? — preguntó extrañado, observando al otro alejándose rápidamente._

—_¡A ver si me alcanzas!— gritó a lo lejos. Ryou abrió sus ojos en impresión, una sonrisa aun más grande se dibujó en su rostro y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo._

—_¡Te voy a alcanzar!— gritó también al tenerlo un poco más cerca. Extendió su brazo para alcanzarlo pero sintió un pequeño calambre en su pierna derecha, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. _

—_¿Ryou? — preguntó al no sentir su presencia. Giró para luego ver que el más pequeño se había caído. —¡Ryou!— corrió rápidamente hasta llegar donde se encontraba y arrodillarse a su lado. —¿Te encuentras bien?_

—_Sí, solo se me acalambró una de las piernas, hace mucho que no hago ejercicio…— susurró lo último para posteriormente tocar con una de sus manos el pecho de Bakura. Este solo se quedó mirando, aun preocupado. — … pero, al menos, ya te alcancé…_

—_¡Rayos! — dijo golpeándose la frente, había caído._

—_Hahaha— rio — Pensabas que no te atraparía ¿eh?_

—_Si pensé que quizás… — rio igualmente —pero jamás de esta manera tan sucia. __¡Tramposo!_

…_Debían ser felices y poder así…_

**I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is giving me the best day of my life**

_Empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, haciendo a Ryou reír más y más, tanto que otros creerían que lo están atacando._

—_Baku…¡Bakura se nos quedarán mirando hahaha!_

—_¿Crees que me importa? — susurró cerca de su oído, haciéndolo sonrojarse._

—_Sé que no…— dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al cambio de color de su rostro. — Pero de todas formas, llamamos la atención — esta vez susurró viendo a dos ancianas pasar cerca de donde los dos se encontraban._

—_Mira que lindos se ven… — susurró una de ellas. _

—_Aunque creo que el suelo está algo mojado todavía…— susurró la otra viendo que ambos jóvenes estaban ahora conversando. — Como desearía volver a esas edades…_

—_Creo que están hablando de nosotros… — murmuró Bakura algo incómodo._

—_Es normal en señoras de tercera edad hehehe, deja de preocuparte…_

_El otro solo sonrió y pensó en lo en verdad idiota que había sido, pudo haber tenido muchos momentos como ese, pero su rabia y ganas de venganza lo cegaban de la realidad. Cómo sintió ganas de estar ciego en ese momento…_

_Jugaron un poco más, rieron y hasta se contaron chistes, tal vez los más extraños que una persona normal pudiese escuchar. Sintieron que comenzó a lloviznar así que corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar al departamento._

_Se quitaron los zapatos y se dirigieron a la pequeña lavandería. Allí el más joven le tendió una toalla a su compañero y tomó una también. Se secaron para luego cambiarse de ropa._

_Ya era muy de noche y Ryou le había contado a su otro yo que no había muchas cosas interesantes en la televisión. Este solo suspiró diciendo que en verdad tampoco tenía ganas de ver a otros._

_Arregló la cama para que pudiera dormir su compañero y sacó algunas sábanas para poder ir a dormir al sillón de la sala._

—_Ryou… no tienes que preocuparte, duerme aquí como siem…_

—_No, tranquilo, quiero que descanses bien… — extendió su mano para abrir la puerta y marcharse a dormir, cuando sintió dos brazos fuertes cargarlo hasta la cama. —¡Bakura!_

—_No dormiré tranquilo si no duermes conmigo…— susurró para luego caer perfectamente en la almohada que ocupaba el lugar superior de la cama, cabe decir que Ryou calló en su pecho algo sorprendido. ¿Cómo aquel espíritu había cambiado?_

_Sonrió y olvidó la pregunta al darse cuenta de que el otro ya estaba profundamente dormido. También era hora de que cerrase los ojos._

_Pasaron dos días y Ryou no podía seguir faltando al trabajo. Dejó a su otro yo en casa, con todo preparado por si acaso se formaba algún contratiempo en la cocina. La televisión la sabía andar como si de un dios se tratase, así que no se tuvo que preocupar por ello._

_En su trabajo le llamaron la atención, pero el especificó por medio de unos papeles que había estado enfermo y no pudo venir en aquellos dos días. No siguieron molestándolo para que fuese a trabajar, dejándolo feliz._

_Algunos se sorprendieron de verlo tan radiante y positivo, "tal vez, está drogado" dijo uno de sus tan 'preciados' compañeros de trabajo. Lo que quedó del día fue muy activo y lleno de adrenalina, jamás había sentido su trabajo tan emocionante…_

_Aunque ya a la tarde se habían formado muchas nubes y la lluvia no se hizo esperar. Abrió su paraguas y sin ninguna preocupación comenzó su camino a casa._

_Al llegar y abrir la puerta, se encontró con que Bakura estaba allí, esperándolo, con una toalla y una suave sonrisa._

**Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
then you handed me a towel and all I see is you**

_Tomó la toalla para secarse y dirigirse a cambiar por algo más cómodo. Después se dispuso a preparar la cena y arreglar la mesa para dentro de algunos minutos poder cenar. _

_El mayor de ambos lo felicitó como siempre, su comida era deliciosa aunque solo fuese un poco lo que comieran. Se levantaron luego, Bakura se dirigió a la sala a terminar de ver un programa, mientras Ryou lavaba tranquilamente los trastes._

_Cuando terminó, Bakura ya había subido las escaleras para irse a dormir. Igualmente debía ir él a descansar, quería que sus días fueran tranquilos, con alguien allí para él._

_Como se acostumbró en aquellos dos días a dormir con él, lo único que hizo fue cambiarse y alzar la sábana, para poder luego recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, mientras que éste ponía una mano en su cintura._

—_Hasta mañana Baku…_

—_Hasta mañana Ryou…— susurró haciendo más fuerte su agarre, mientras que con ésta acción el más pequeño se sentía seguro._

_A la mañana siguiente, abrió sus ojos con algo de cansancio, por alguna razón le dolía el cuello y al percatarse mejor, su otro yo no estaba en la cama. Pensó que quizás se había ido al baño o ya estaba en la sala viendo algún programa de televisión. Sin embargo, al ir a ambos lugares y observar que no estaba se comenzó a preocupar. _

—_¡Bakura! — gritó asustado, corrió por toda la casa tratando de encontrarlo. —¡No me juegues estas bromas! ¡Sal, me estoy asustando! _

_Al detener sus pasos y sentir el departamento completamente solo con él, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir, tal vez sí lo encontraría si iba a aquellos lugares en los que habían estado anteriormente._

_Pero fue en vano, ya que al terminar su búsqueda no lo encontró en ninguna parte. ¡Hasta preguntó en los establecimientos! Pero todos negaban haberlo visto._

_Llegó al departamento, estaba además de exhausto, sentía como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el corazón. ¿Cómo desapareció así de la nada?_

_Se tumbó en la cama, ya se había echo nuevamente de noche y no tenía caso hacer la cena, más ni le importaba comer. Sus ganas de querer morir regresaron, tan rápido como se habían ido. Giró su cuerpo y entonces su rostro quedó bocabajo, más lágrimas que antes cayeron y ya no evitó el desahogarse gritando, nadie lo escucharía ni se acercaría a saber que sucede. _

_Después de quizás unas horas su cuerpo cansado fue debilitándose aun más, cerró sus ojos y se durmió._

_[***]_

—¡Salga! ¡Tenemos una orden de desalojo! ¡Derrumbaremos este lugar!

Sabía quienes eran, por ello se había levantado en la madrugada a cerrar y trancar todo lo posible las puertas y ventanas del apartamento, no tendrían por dónde entrar.

Sí querían dejarlo fuera, tendría que ser con todo y su hogar.

Lavó el plato donde había preparado el emparedado y también la cafetera. Suspiró, mejor era rendirse… ¡No! No podía rendirse, no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

—¡Salga! — oyó el mismo grito y ahora algo tratando de romper la puerta principal.

—¡No! — respondió subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su habitación. — ¡No me sacarán de aquí!

Sus ojos se posaron en una maleta que se encontraba reposando en la cama. La había hecho por si pasaba todo eso. Caminó hasta dónde se encontraba y la abrió para revisar que todo estuviese allí dentro.

Faltaba algo, la pintura que ambos habían hecho. La buscó con la vista y al encontrarla la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó. Era definitivamente lo único que quedaba de _él._

—¿Por qué?— susurró, deslizándose en la pared que estaba detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, afuera del departamento se encontraban un aglomero y varias personas de construcción, más una demoledora, que deseaba tumbar aquel lugar.

—Si no sale tendremos que llamar a la policía, y si este montón de gente ya se acercó a ver qué diablos sucede, podrían venir hasta los reporteros. — Habló enfurecido uno de los jefes encargado de la demolición. —¡Salga! ¡No haga las cosas más difíciles!

—Con permiso… ¿me podría dejar pasar?... gracias…— decía una voz algo grave acercándose aun más a dónde se encontraba el hombre. Pensaba que llegaría tranquilo, pero al ver mucha gente cerca y la demoledora a lo lejos, se preocupó y llegó lo más rápido posible.

—¡Abra la maldita puerta!...¡Olvídelo! ¡Comiencen derrumbando la puerta! — Otros cinco hombres se acercaron con una herramienta de gran tamaño que sostenían todos simultáneamente y comenzaron a acercarla a la puerta, para ir tumbándola. Al lograrlo, el primero en entrar fue el jefe que se encontraba delante y luego los otros hombres quiénes empezaron a sacar las cosas del departamento.

Pidió por última vez que le dieran paso, ya estaba al frente de lo que antes era la puerta principal. Quitó algunos obstáculos que se formaron luego del derrumbe y entró. La sala seguía igual que siempre, con aquellas cortinas negras que oscurecían aquella parte del departamento.

Algunos hombres le dijeron que era mejor que saliera, mejor dicho, estaba prohibido entrar. No les hizo caso y dijo que buscaba al joven que era dueño del lugar. Ellos respondieron con que estaban haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo al ver la puerta de la habitación del joven, cerrada, se dirigió directamente allá.

Sabía que no abriría, así que forzó la puerta y gracias a los dioses, esta se abrió y pudo entrar, encontrándose con una maleta en la cama y a un joven con una pintura en sus brazos. Oyó como sollozaba.

Él se había prometido a sí mismo hacerlo feliz, entonces, ¿por qué los dioses hicieron que desapareciera por todo esos dos días?

No podía seguir mirándolo así. Se acercó al cuerpo que se encontraba escondido entre esa pintura, se arrodilló y la quitó, para luego pasar sus manos por la cintura de quién se encontraba en frente.

Ryou abrió sus ojos asustado, pero lo único que le era visible era un cuerpo fornido y la sensación de dos brazos alrededor de su cintura, no sabía de quién se trataba pero correspondió al abrazo y se quedó recostado en el pecho de quién tenía presente. Al cabo de unos minutos, decidió que sería mejor el saber quien o que era, así que se alejó mirando hacia arriba para ver el rostro…

Recordó el día en que vio a Bakura al abrir la puerta, intentó gritar como aquella vez, pero ahora solo pudo pronunciar suavemente… — Bakura… — pero ese Bakura era diferente, tenía el cabello corto y de un color grisáceo, sus ojos eran de un lila oscuro y su cuerpo era fornido y moreno.

Ese era el Bakura de hace _tres mil años…, _no sabía como se llamaba en ese entonces, sin embargo si tenía un nombre y era ese. —¡Bakura!

Vio como salto hacia él y luego sintió un pequeño dolor en su espalda. Habían caído al suelo.

—Ryou… yo… perdóname. — dijo acariciando el cabello del aludido.

—¿Te quedarás? Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir…— susurró, sentía miedo, hace dos días que no lo vio y sintió ese vacío que lo había consumido durante varios años.

—No me volveré a ir, ahora si puedo jurarlo.

—Y ¿Por qué no pudiste hace cuatro días atrás?

—Porque ese no era mi cuerpo real, y los dioses me habían dejado en prueba, si era yo lo que faltaba entonces…

**And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue**

**Because you're near me and…**

—Te dejarían quedarte — completó Ryou observando aquellos ojos que ahora ocupaban un color lila.

–Sí… — susurró Bakura al ver aquellos labios rojos cerca de los suyos. No resistió la tentación de quererlos juntar y así comenzar un suave beso, que sorprendió a ambos. Aunque lo más sorprendente fue saber que Ryou correspondía. Al romper el beso, el mayor solo tenía dos cosas que decir. — Ryou, solo puedo decirte estas dos cosas…

—¿Cuáles son? — preguntó con su corazón latiendo a velocidad.

—La primera es que, te amo y no te dejaré de amar jamás. —aquello hizo que el joven abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa. —La segunda es que, no soy tu otro yo, solo soy el ladrón que quiere tu corazón.

—Haha —Rio por lo último, dejando sorprendido a Bakura por la acción. Ryou no tardó en darse cuenta que su ahora novio lo había malinterpretado y decidió en darle un suave beso en los labios. —No pienses cosas que no son, eh… me he reído, porque ya lo habías robado, solo que ahora es que vienes a abrir el cofre donde estaba resguardado… Yo también te amo Bakura.

—Vamos, tumbarán este lugar… ya no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¿A dónde iremos entonces? — preguntó curioso, él no tenía mucho dinero y que supiese su novio aun no trabajaba.

—Es una sorpresa y no te la diré hasta que salgamos de aquí. — se levantó para luego tomar la mano de su Ryou y este levantarse. Extendió su mano para alcanzar la maleta que se encontraba en la cama. — ya verás te encantará.

Ryou no respondió, sin embargo sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de su amado para posteriormente mirar la habitación completa. Ya se olvidaría de todo aquel lugar algún día.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a dónde anteriormente se encontraba la puerta que daba a la sala. Bakura quitó más escombros que antes no había visto, mientras que el más pequeño observaba cómo sacaban todas sus cosas.

Ya lo había dicho y lo iba a recalcar, se olvidaría de todo eso algún día, y comenzaría a ser como debía ser, feliz.

—Bakura… hay algo más que tengo que decirte…— dijo cabizbajo, el segundo creyó que se trataba de algo malo, así que alzó su mentón y lo besó. —Hehehe— fue la respuesta de Ryou. —Tranquilo, estoy bien… es que… quería agradecerte, por haber echo de mi mundo nuevamente un lugar feliz.

—Y yo quiero agradecerte por quedarte a mi lado… y… por perdonarme.

Salieron por completo y con sus manos entrelazadas caminaron hasta desaparecerse entre el aglomero de la calle.

_...Y así amarse y no volver a mirar atrás..._

**I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life**

**Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.**

**.**

_**+*Fin*+**_

* * *

**Canción: Thank You - Dido**

* * *

Kathy: wahh T-T ¿qué les pareció? Al escribirlo me dio un poco de tristeza por Ryou, pero en verdad personalmente, hice este songfic porque era una canción que no escuchaba desde que estuve súper chiquita, en realidad ni me acordaba por completo de la canción solo de una parte del ritmo y cuando la escuché en un video que estaba viendo en YouTube, es como si se hubiera iluminado mi memoria y dicho que esa era. Aun no sé si es la canción correcta pero, a mi me encantó volverla a escuchar, ya la tengo hasta en el IPod.

Steffy: no tenías porqué contar eso u.u no creo que quieran saberlo…

Ryou/Bakura: ¡pero si sabemos de verdad también porqué lo hiciste!

Kathy: ¡no se atreverían! O.ó

Bakura: claro que sí pupila mía… y Ryou está de acuerdo conmigo esta vez.

Ryou: sip, no es algo malo contar que dentro de cuatro días cumples y que si dividen doscientos cincuenta entre dieciséis sabrían cuanto es… n-n

Kathy: que manera tan sutil de decirlo ¬.¬

Bakura/Ryou/Steffy: ¿Verdad?

Kathy: *Facepalm* ¡Whatever! Además, el video de la canción creo que es más triste, personalmente, no sé si los lectores piensen igual hehe.

Steffy: ¡Por el todopoderoso! Di que ya nos tenemos que ir, aun tienes que hacer tarea y sigues aquí.

Kathy: al parecer, alguien anda de mal humor… bueno, si es cierto, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, gustado o encantado, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, menos los insultos, debemos respetar eh. Espero que se encuentren bien y ¡Hasta la próxima!

—**/Sky Angels/—**


End file.
